Los sueños dicen mucho
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: A veces tener un buen oído es una bendición y otras veces una maldición, eso es lo que descubriría por su cuenta Kyoka Jiro. Y para quienes hablan dormidos como Denki Kaminari no es conveniente que ella este cerca.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic que emoción; v

Nota: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

Me encanta la pareja de Jiro x Kaminari, espero que ustedes les guste.

También aviso que har capítulos de esta historia.

Disfruten la historia :)

 _ **Los sueños dicen mucho**_

Era un nuevo día en la Academia UA y los aspirantes a héroes de la clase 1-A se encontraban en la sala común de los dormitorios. Todos estaban presentes, excepto Kaminari, quien se había pasado la noche jugando videojuegos. Los demás se dieron cuenta de que no bajaba y cuando miraron la hora que se preocuparon.

\- Kaminari está tardando mucho, creo que alguien debería ir a buscarlo-dijo Momo a todo el grupo.

\- Inaceptable, un estudiante de UA, la más prestigiosa escuela debería estar despertando y desayunando temprano para rendir el máximo en clases - dice Iida con exaltación para seguir las normas.

\- Yo iré a buscarlo- responde Kirishima a Momo. Ella se lo agradece

Kirishima sube las escaleras y llega a la habitación que buscaba. Toca la puerta y nada, vuelve a tocar, nada otra vez. Kirishima estaba preocupado.

"¿Sera que tiene sueño pesado?" Pensó.

Justo en ese momento estaba por golpear de nuevo con más fuerza.

\- Parece que no despierta eh? - Lo interrumpe Jiro.

Kirishima salta asustado por la sorpresa. Luego la saluda de forma sonriente.

\- Hola Jiro, disculpa no te escuche llegar.

\- No te preocupes, que pasa? - le contesta Kyoka devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- Kaminari no se levanta y se hace tarde. ¿Crees que debería romper la puerta? - dijo al mismo tiempo que endurece su brazo.

\- No hay necesidad de eso, porque no me dejas intentar a mi? - dice sonriendo con algo de maldad.

Kirishima no lo entiende, pero deja que su amiga lo intente. Para su sorpresa ella usa las extensiones de su oreja para hacerlo pasar debajo de la puerta. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta y lo lamentó por su amigo. Jiro iba dirigiendo su particularidad a una fuente de sonido, que resultó ser Kaminari que hablaba dormido.

\- Déjame tocar ... ese trasero ... hermosa- dice Kaminari entre ronquidos.

Jirou se sonroja como un tomate, estaba escuchando los sueños húmedos de su amigo. Kirishima la mira extrañado.

\- Te hare ... sentir ... bien nena- sigue hablando dormido.

Se sorprendió de lo pervertido que a veces puede ser Kaminari. Quería irse de ese lugar pero tenía que hacer que despertara de una u otra forma.

Estaba a punto de despertar de forma violenta conectando sus lóbulos a Kaminari, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Te amo Kyoka ... voy a ... hacerte ... mía-dice esto último antes de ser despertado gritando una causa del kosei de Jiro conectado a su cuerpo, que luego regresa a su usuaria.

Jiro está con la cabeza gacha para que Kirishima no vea su cara roja como el cabello de un último.

\- Y-ya e-está despierto - Jiro antes de irse apresuradamente.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo Kirishima realmente extrañado pero feliz.

Jiro no podía creer, se preguntaba si tenía escuchado bien, pero era obvio que sí teníendo el kosei que poseía. Su compañero tenía sueños húmedos con ella, la que se consideraba la menos sexy o linda de sus compañeras de clase que hasta Mineta se lo había hecho saber. No sabía cómo podría ver la cara de Kaminari sin sentir vergüenza. Pero ella en el fondo sintió una gran alegría porque la habían llamado hermosa. A Kyoka Jiro generalmente este tipo de comentarios le resultaban indiferentes pero este parece haberle alterado bastante, ya que ella consideraba a Denki Kaminari como un chico amable, gracioso, algo pervertido y otras veces algo molesto. Y aunque nunca lo admitiese también algo lindo. Pero lo que le molestaba de Kaminari era cuando trataba de ser un galán al coquetear con cualquier chica, fracasando en todos los intentos pero cuando eso pasaba siempre volvía a su lado. Y a ella le resulta bastante curioso como volvía después de fracasar siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa para ella, como si el rechazo de las otras chicas no lo importase en absoluto. Así fue como pasaron más tiempo juntos pero Kyoka se preguntó porque siempre lo hacía si al final nunca tuvo éxito.

Kyoka siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡JIRO! - se escuchó decir un Kaminari que venía corriendo en pijamas.

Al escuchar su voz se detuvo en seco y no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Kaminari la llamó de vuelta pero ella no respondió, tragó saliva.

\- Oye ... como estas Jiro? - dice nervioso Kaminari. No recibe contestación.

Comienza a sudar, preocupado por ese silencio incómodo.

\- Jiro ... me dijo Kirishima que fueron a despertarme y que usaste tu kosei para eso ... quería saber si me escuchaste hablar mientras dormía - dice Kaminari algo nervioso implorando que no este enojada o que su respuesta sea un no.

Jiro no necesitaba verlo para saber qué estaba nervioso para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Finalmente, da vuelta a la vuelta a contestarle.

\- Si lo escuché Kaminari- dice decidida y con algo de rumor en las mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso:**_ mis lectores son increíbles xd

Segunda y última parte.

-Si lo escuché Kaminari- dijo decidida Jiro con rumor en las mejillas.

Kaminari estaba en estado de shock, ahora sí estaba muerto, cerró los ojos esperando que ella lo torturara de la forma en la se le plazca, después de todo en parte se lo merecía. Esperó unos minutos pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos y Kyoka sigue ahí en la misma posición y a la misma distancia.

-N-no piensas matarme? - preguntó confundido Kaminari.

Kyoka guardó silencio por un breve momento antes de decir algo.

-Lo haré, después de que respondas algo- dijo Jiro.

Kaminari la miró más confundido que antes.

-Y-yo t-te gustó? - dijo finalmente Kyoka roja hasta las orejas. Y no era la única.

Kaminari había adquirido el mismo color, casi parecía una competencia por cual rojo era más intenso. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Kirishima llamando a Kaminari para que bajara a desayunar, Denki suspiró aliviado, le grito que iba enseguida apresurandose por escapar de ese lugar. Pero justo cuando se disponía a irse fue atrapado en uno de sus pies por el quirk de su compañera. Ella tenía una cara que denotaba su molestia que lo llevó a pensar que ahora sí lo mataría por idiota.

-Responde la pregunta- gritó exaltada.

Denki sabía que en esa situación solo había una cosa que hacer: decir la verdad. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Si, me gustas mucho Jiro- dijo sin titubear.

Jiro estaba en estado de shock, la respuesta aumentó nervios y hizo que soltara a Kaminari. Este aprovechó ese descuido para salir corriendo y en el camino se encontró en Kirishima que lo buscaba.

-Hey ... Kaminari- lo llamó, pero este paso de largo con cara de mucho miedo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Kirishima lo vio irse y muchas dudas entraron a su cabeza.

"Qué carajos?" pensamiento rascándose la cabeza.

Detrás de él se escucharon unos pasos y inmediatamente se dio vuelta encontrándose con Kyoka que venía con una cara tan roja que se preguntó si tenía fiebre.

-Oye ... Jiro ... sabés lo que le pasó a Kaminari? Parecía muy aterrado.- Le preguntó Kirishima.

Kyoka al escuchar el nombre de Kaminari dio un pequeño brinco.

-N-no, no lo sé-dijo evadiendo la mirada de su amigo y apresurando el paso para irse lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa? - Dijo como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

Después de eso, Kaminari bajó a desayunar y se fue a clases con los demás. En el transcurso evitaba acercarse a Kyoka, él iba acompañado de Kirishima y de Sero, ella iba con Momo atrás de él a un costado, mientras la veía de reojo notó como ella lo miraba intensamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener una conversación con Momo. Ya estando en la escuela, Kaminari le pidió a Midoriya cambiar de lugar con él sólo por ese día con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien y quería estar cerca de la ventana para así respirar aire fresco, cuándo en realidad quería mantenerse lejos de Jiro, Midoriya lo creyó y aceptó preocupado por la salud de su compañero. Kyoka se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Midoriya en el lugar de Kaminari y le preguntó que había pasado a lo él le respondió que Kaminari no se sentía bien y necesitaba aire fresco. Jiro se dio cuenta de que era una mentira para evitarla, miró al lugar donde estaba sentado Denki que desvío su mirada cuando ella giró su cabeza en su dirección, eso la entristeció.

"Debo hablar con él" pensó con más ánimo para terminar con esta situación.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron en la escuela Kyoka no pudo acercarse a Kaminari porque solo la veía y salía corriendo lo más lejos posible de ella.

Y así es como las cosas en la escuela y hasta el regreso a los dormitorios donde a la hora de la cena también la evitaba a toda costa. Cuando todos se fueron a las habitaciones, Deniko, ya en su cama, suspiró aliviado, había llegado a evitar Kyoka en todo el día y toda la noche. Aunque eso lo puso triste, sabía que no podía soportar un rechazo y perder la amistad de Jiro. Suspiró decidiendo que los problemas los dejaría para mañana.

"Espero no hablar dormido otra vez" antes de apagar la luz.

Cuando esté se disponía a dormir escucharó que alguien golpeaba su puerta, Kaminari se pregunta quién será. Vuelve a encender la luz.

-Voy- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y deseó no haberlo hecho. Kyoka Jiro estaba parada justo enfrente de él, vestida con un pequeño pantaloncillo violeta y una camiseta blanca de los Rolling Stone, con una cara seria pero con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Puedo pasar? Prometo no matarte- dijo Kyoka.

Denki, muerto de miedo, se tranquilizó al escuchar eso.

-D-de acuerdo- dijo Kaminari y la dejó entrar.

Dentro de la habitación, se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno se atrevía a romper, los dos estaban sentados en la cama al lado del otro, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia. La primera en hablar fue Kyoka, suspiró antes de hacerlo.

-Nunca pensé que te fijarías en mí de esa forma- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- dijo él avergonzado mirando al suelo, pensando que se refería a los sueños-Te juro que no sabia que estabas ahí, yo no tengo control sobre lo que sueño y mucho menos lo que digo cuando duermo, pero por favor perdóname-le suplicó arrodillado Kaminari con grandes chorros de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kyoka lo miró con duda, para luego reírse a carcajadas. Kaminari no se esperaba esa reacción y quedo sorprendido y confundido.

-Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó indignado.

-Jajajaja ... Yo no ... hablaba de eso ... jaja- dijo entre risas.

Kaminari no lo entendía, pero cuando Jiro había dejado de reir se lo explicó.

-No pensé que tú gustaras de mi- dijo para que Kaminari entendiera de lo que hablaba.- Siempre pensé que te gustaban las chicas lindas con las que siempre coqueteabas.- dijo con una cara de tristeza.

Denki al verla así que sí que lo que decirlo.

-Tú eres la más hermosa para mí- dijo Kaminari sonrojado.

Kyoka se sorprendió y se sonrojó por ese comentario.

-Yo coqueteaba con ellas para ver si tú sentías algo por mí, pensando que te pondrías celosa o algo así- dijo avergonzado.

-Coqueteabas con otras chicas para ponerme celosa? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No me animaba a decirte todo lo que sentía por miedo al rechazo o perder tu amistad-Kaminari Cabizbajo.-Desde el primer momento en que vi mi gustaste y nunca me importó los rechazos de las otras chicas porque el tuyo era el más me dolería - dijo finalmente confesando todo lo que sentía.

Las palabras de Kaminari lograron calar profundo en el corazón de Kyoka, ella lo notó, poniendo las manos en su pecho sintiendo su pulso acelerado con el aumento de las contracciones. Y no solo era su propio corazón sino también el de Kaminari, que poco a poco se sincronizaba con el de ella. Decidió terminar esto de una vez.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo y le beso después.

Kaminari tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego se fue dejando llevar por el momento, disfrutando cada roce de su boca con la boca de aquella mujer que correspondió sus sentimientos.

Lo que pasó en esa habitación ninguno de sus compañeros lo supo pero Kyoka no volvió a su dormitorio esa noche.

A la mañana siguente, Kirishima se encuentra golpeando la puerta de Kaminari.

-Este tipo siempre se queda dormido- se quejó.-Bueno, tú te lo buscaste- dijo al mismo tiempo que activa su quirk dispuesto a romper la puerta pero está se abre dejando ver a Kyoka y Kirishima se detiene en seco, mirandola con sorpresa.

-Hola Kirishima- dijo Jiro sonriendo-No te preocupes, él ya despierta- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse como si nada.

Kirishima estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-QUEEE! - se escucho un grito en el lugar de Heigts Alliance.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
